The Move
by Violet Winchester Salvatore
Summary: Charlie is engaged to Sheriff Forbes so that makes Bella and Caroline step sisters. What will happen when damon is invovled and Bella is still trying to get over Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So this is my first fanfic and just letting everyone know this takes place a few months after New Moon and during Season 2 when Caroline becomes a vampire.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the amazing Damon Salvatore. And I don't own the sparkly fairies from Twilight.

Chapter 1:

BPOV

I sat in my dad's car. He found a girlfriend and I was happy for him. Turns out he new her a while back and Charlie and her started dating.

He fell for this women and he wanted to move in with her since he got engaged to her. He didn't want her to leave Mystic Fall, Virginia and wanted to live over there with her.

Charlie thought it would be best for me since I need a new start to get over _Him_. Charlie said that she had a daughter my age and I could have a sister and I wouldn't be alone on this.

I don't know what my dad was thinking but, he was all for it. I am happy that he finally found someone who loves him and that he is happy. I was just praying that nothing would go wrong when we moved there.

CPOV

"Hey mom!" I said as I walked in. She wanted me home to meet her new fiancée and his daughter. I was happy my mom got to have happiness since dad but, the fact that I'm going to have a step sister did not really go great in my mind and I kept thinking of the whole Cinderella story except Cinderella was like the maid because her father died. I did not want to be the evil step sister and this sounds mean of me but, I really don't care for this girl already. She is already going to come to school with me. Is that torture enough?

"Caroline, is the room cleaned? Because that's going to be his daughters room" my mom said. "Yeah, mom it's spotless don't worry" I said rolling my eyes and sitting on the couch. They were going to be here in a few more minutes and I just wanted to wake up from this weird dream.

"Oh and Caroline?" my mom said. "Yeah?" I say turning to look at her. "Be nice" was all she said and the doorbell rang.

BPOV

I follow my dad up the stairs to this house. I guessed this was where we were living. The house was bigger than ours back in Forks. My dad rang the doorbell and a women who was light skinned with blonde hair and laugh lines. She looked like she was total opposite of my dad and younger than my dad. She smiles a motherly smile and wraps her arms around Charlie and hugs him. "Hey Char" she says smiling. My dad smiled, he smiled a smile I have not seen in years. "Hey" he says kissing her head. "Liz I would like you to meet my daughter Bella" He says wrapping an arm around her shoulders smiling and points me out. "Hello, Ms Forbes" I say politely. "Hello Bella" she says handing her hand out and I shake it. "Pleasure to meet you, come in" She says ushering me and my dad in.

I follow them in what I am guessing was the living room, where I saw a girl that looked mature for her age and blonde. She reminded me of Rosalie how this girl sat straight with perfect posture with a perfect smile. "Caroline I would like you to meet my fiancée Charlie and his daughter Bella, who will be going to school with you." She said. I nervously wave. I had to try and not be shy and weak, I was going to try and be tough and smile and try not to fall. I put on a brave smile and say hi to her.

She looked me up and down and smiled again showing her perfect white teeth "Hi." She got up looking at her phone. "Mom, I'm going down to the grill, be back soon" Caroline looks at me for a minute. "Do you want to come Bella? You could meet some of the people who will be at the school." she says. "Sure" I said. What was the worst thing that could happen? I thought to myself. "Ok, y'all have fun" my dad said as I walked out and got in Caroline's car.

I sat there quiet not knowing what to say. She looked at me "So, I can see your really shy." She said smiling. I nod slightly and put my hands in my lap. "Did you leave a boyfriend behind when you came and moved here?" she asked. "No" I say. It more he left me so I moved. I thought to myself. She looked at me. "Come on, the guys at your old school had to be like drooling over you and you had to have at least more than 3 boyfriends." she said rambling and smiling. She was nice and very confident when she says anything. "Nope, only had one, but…" I bit my lip "but, he dumped me and left" I said holding back the tears. I was not going to break down in front of this girl even though I am living with her now.

DPOV

I sat at the barstool in front of the bar downing my shot waiting for Rick. I turned when I saw Blondie come in with a beautiful girl. Blondie glared at me and rolled her eyes and walked over to me with the girl following. "Damon, where is Elena?" she asks more like demands. "I aint telling you" I say drinking my drink and looks at the girl. "So, are you going to make introductions?" I ask her. "Yeah Bella this is my best friends boyfriends older brother who is a jerk. Damon this is my sister Bella." I choked on my drink. "You are so lying, she looks nothing like you or your mom" I say staring at Bella.

Bella is French for Beauty. Oh how that is true. She had an intoxicating smell too. I started wondering how Blondie is anywhere near her. "Shut up, Damon and don't worry about it" Caroline says. I noticed Bella hadn't said a word. "Speak" I said to her compelling her but she just looked at me. "What?" Bella said. She watched my eyes and I tried making her say a sentence through my mind but, it was like she was on vervain. I groan. "Nothing, your just standing there not saying a word and that is just not normal in my world" I said.

Caroline rolls her eyes and sees Elena and drags Bella with her. This was going to very interesting. I had to talk to Liz now. I had my suspicions about this girl, who was a beauty with an intoxicating smell.

**A/N: So what did yall guys think? Please review. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you to all those who have added me to your favorites and subscribed. I feel so happy! Anyways before I go on and on with a long A/N here is the next chapter**.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 2

CPOV

I dragged Bella along with me. I mean she does look nice and way too quiet. She really aint that bad. Either way, I dragged her along with me away from freaky old Damon. Weird though, he tried compelling her and she looked at him like what was wrong with his eyes. She must know about vampires but, she doesn't even smell of vervain. Weird.

"Hey Elena" I say smiling at my best friend. She smiled and looked at Bella questioningly. "Who this?" Elena asked. "Oh, Elena this is my new sister Bella, she just moved here and Bella this is my best friend Elena" I said smiling. I really got to stop that. It makes me seem like a freak.

Bella waved at Elena and they shook hands. "So, what's the emergency Caroline?" Elena asked eyeing Damon for a second then looked back at us.

BPOV

The guy Damon, he was not like anyone I had ever seen. He the most gorgeous and mesmerizing eyes although, it was an odd combination since he had black hair with beautiful blue eyes. Caroline dragged me to her best friend Elena who kept staring behind us at Damon a lot. Something was off about that guy but, I couldn't quite place what it was.

"Oh, well, we going to show my new sister around help her meet new people before she goes to school on Wednesday" she says. I thought it was weird that my dad was barely signing me up for school and I had no school tomorrow but the day after that and it would be just weird.

Surprisingly Elena did not remind me of anyone which was fine but, there was something else to her. She seemed like the perfect girl who got everything but, who had felt lost and grief.

That was how the day went really Caroline dragged me around with Elena having me meet all of their friends. It was nice in all, I wont have to worry about not knowing anyone when I get there but, I knew I could never really be there best friend because they all seemed close to one another and they know everything there is to know about each and everyone.

I went to what was now my room until I moved out. The bed was big, I couldn't quite place what size but, along with the room it was blue. The walls were a light blue and the bed's sheets and stuff were a dark blue. It was nice. I unpacked my stuff and laid on my bed until I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and it was Ms. Forbes. I smiled "Yes m'am?" I say politely "Diner is ready" she said smiling and walking towards the kitchen with me following.

I saw the guy from the grill, Damon, sitting in a chair next to my dad. I had no choice but to sit next to him. He still gave me a weird feeling. "Bella, right?" he asked me. I nod "Well, let me properly introduce myself, I am Damon, Damon Salvatore" he said. I grabbed his hand and he kissed the back of it. I couldn't help the blush that was rising to my cheeks. "It's nice to meet you Damon" I said smiling.

I wondered why Caroline said he was a jerk? Maybe they went out or something. "So, how do you know Liz?" Charlie asked him. "Oh, he works with me on the council" Ms Forbes said coming in with steak for everyone. Damon looked at her like she just gave away a secret. "How do you know Liz" Damon asks my dad. "She's was an old friend and now my fiancée" he said smiling at Liz. "Liz, you never told me you were engaged," he said like he was interested in knowing this business of hers.

It was an awkward diner, well on my part it was since I wasn't talking and I felt like I was intruding somewhere I wasn't supposed to be. I was debating on whether or not I should excuse myself and take the dish to the kitchen and then go to my bed or what.

"So, how are you liking Mystic Falls Bella?" Damon asks looking at me. I look at him and figure out what to say. "Um, it's fine. A small town." I said not knowing what else to say.

I grab a lock of my hair and start twirling it around my finger. "That's good. So," he said debating on what he was going to ask me. He looked at my right arm when I pushed my hair back. At first I was wondering what he was staring at but, then I realized I have that bite mark on my wrist. I covered my wrist quickly. He raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Well, Liz this was a wonderful diner, but" he says looking at his phone "I have to go, my brother needs me" he says smiling and taking his plate to the kitchen.

Liz looked at me and smiled. "Are you finished?" she asked getting up. "oh, um, yeah" I said getting up and taking my dish to the kitchen where Damon still was. "Oh, I'll get that" she said moving Damon away from the dishes so he didn't have to wash. "Ok" he said putting his soapy hands up. "Bella just put the plate right there" she said pointing to the counter next to the sink so she could wash it. I nod and place the dish there.

I walk out the kitchen where Damon was saying bye to my dad "Oh and Bella?" he said "Yes" I asked raising an eyebrow. "If you like I could give you a tour of the town tomorrow, if you like of course" he said smiling. "Uh, sure" I said. What the heck, what is the worst that could happen?

**A/N: **What did you guys think? Please review they make me happy. I'm going to try and post a few more chapters this week but, I have to study for my CRCT (A big test I have to do to pass to ninth grade) so, yeah just a heads up. Oh and sorry if it is short, I will try and make them longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I am so awesome I am putting up chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **-sigh- Damon does not belong to me nor does sparkling fairy vampires. But However I do own any characters I make =D

BPOV

I sat in the grill. I wondered how I got here and then I saw Damon. He smiled and motioned me toward him. I looked behind me and no one else saw him, just me. I walked over to him where he was going to play pool. "My, you look" he starts finding words to describe me "Horrible? Ratchet?" I say looking down. He looked at me with concern and tilted my head up to look at him. "No, your not those things, you are the most beautiful creature I have laid eyes on. Why Bella? Why else would you be named Bella?" he asks me smiling.

I stare at him realizing what he just said. He grabbed a pool stick and handed it to me. "Come on, lets play" he said. I held the stick "But, I have never played" I said. "I'll show you" he said coming from behind me and 'helping' me hit the balls. He leaned in closer to my neck and grazed his teeth on it. I jump and turn to look at him. He had black eyes with his veins popping out and fangs. He had fangs!

I wake up gasping for air. That was all dream I said to myself. Probably because I was going to be alone with him 'touring' or whatever the town. However it wouldn't explain why in my dreams he had fangs and black eyes to where it looked like his pupils just expanded over his eyes. It kind of reminded me of Meg from Supernatural except se was a human possessed by a demon but, aint that what vampires are? Demons?

After a couple minutes of thinking of Supernatural and demons, I finally conclude I watch too much of that show. I get out of my bed and find something I was going to wear. I decided to wear a pain dark blue v-neck bogo shirt and dark Levi blue jeans with my black Valcom jacket. I walked into the kitchen to find something small to eat. It was weird, I felt like I was stealing from someone's house but, I guess I am not used to living here just yet. I found s'mores pop tarts and took one and ate it. I didn't even know when Damon was going to come pick me up for the tour. I was alone in this house since Charlie went to work with Liz.

DPOV

I wanted to know more about this girl whom, I can't compel and has the intoxicating smell. Although I wanted to know what happened to her wrist. I found me my normal black on black outfit threw on my signature leather jacket and headed to my car.

I stop at Liz's house to pick up Bella. I walk up the stairs to the door and ring it. I waited as patiently as I could and there she stood, this girl who made me wonder about her. "Hello Ms Bella" I said being as formal as I could be. Girls fell for it all the time but, it felt like I was trying to keep this girl focused on me and only me. That she had to notice me and not just get bored of me.

"Hi Damon" she smiles. "You ready?" I ask her running a hand through my luscious black hair. "Yeah" she says stepping out the house and locking it. I walk down the stairs and back to my car and open the passenger door for her. "Thanks" she says and smiles before getting in. I walked to the other side and got in the car. I did not even know what I was going to show her. I mean the sentence came out before I could even think of this awesome plan.

I drove in silence only telling her where everything was and what anything was. "So, Bella?" I start out. "Yes?" she replies. Hm, how should I get to what happened to her wrist? "What happened to your wrist there?" I say pointing at her wrist with the bite and glitter all over it. She bit her lip. I knew an easier way of getting the answer "Does your dad know what happened to your wrist?" I ask. She shook her head. Oh dang. I sighed. "Will you tell me?" She looked out the window "Probably not" she said.

The bite looked almost like a human bite but, no human bite would make her wrist turn pale white and glittery in the light. I tried thinking about everything I knew about bites but, it didn't make sense only vampires could really bite unless! I grin in my head. "Cold ones" I breath out. She stared at me. "Excuse me?" she said looking at me like I just unraveled a secret.

"Do you believe in vampires?" I suddenly ask. She looked down at her hands. "Yes, I think" she said when my eyes went bigger and my brain was actually working! So, she must have encountered a Cold One but, how is she alive? "Have you ever meet a vampire" I ask. I wanted to laugh since she was in a car with a vampire and she had met a vampire, me. Oh the irony of the question. "Why do you care?" she asked. "Just wondering because here in Mystic Falls most people put vervain in their drinks or in jewelry to protect themselves from vampires and I was just curious it might have something to do with the bite mark on your wrist" I said shrugging like vampires was not a big deal.

BPOV

I didn't know if I should just tell him the truth but, that would risk telling another human about vampires and could get Edward's Family killed. I couldn't let that happen to them. Why should I care though? I mean they left me, I didn't make any promise to them that I would keep the secret for eternity well until I die really. So what it really hurt if I told Damon? I mean I know I just meet him but, he has been the only one since day one who actually wanted to talk to me. Caroline seemed ok, but she didn't seem to want to be around me a lot.

He waved his hand in front of my face. "Hello? Are you still there?" I shook my head. "Yeah, sorry" I said looking at him. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. "Well, I was bit by a vampire" I open my eyes. "Happy?" he looked at me. "No, but how did you live?" he asked curious. I hadn't noticed but, we were in park in the parking lot of the grill. "Well my boyfriend saved me," I said. "And is he a vampire too?" he asked. "Well no Damon, he was human like me who just happened to be pale and sparkled in the sun, who had inhuman speed. No Damon he was human" I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and he was laughing. "So it is true they do sparkle! Man that is so fairy like" he said. I giggled at him. I never really thought about that. I mean it was kind of weird he sparkled, his kind should be ashamed and not want anyone to know about vampires.

Realization hit me. "Wait, how do you know about vampires?" I ask him raising an eyebrow. He thought for a bit and got out the car and opened my door for me. "Cause, I just do" he whispered in my ear. It made me shiver. "So what are we doing here?" I ask. "Well, I was hopping we can play pool or darts" he said.

Oh gosh! My dream is like coming true! I wanted to panic but, I wasn't going to. "I really don't play pool" I state following him in. "Oh, so you mean you don't know how to play then" he said walking us to the pool table. I was kind of embarrassed I didn't know how to play pool. I mean I never thought it was an all that great game. I never understood the game and I always knew girls would play only to grab boys attention so the boy would have a reason to wrap their arms around them and 'help' them play better.

"I'll help you" he said. Ah, the keywords, but the weird thing was my brain was saying don't let him but I didn't listen I let him wrap his arms around me and the pool stick and helped me play. A little voice in my head said he was dangerous. How could he be? Yes I have only known him since like yesterday but, still he is the only one who has actually wanted to spend time and be around me. I felt his breath on my neck and couldn't help but shiver. "uh, Damon?" I said turning my head to see him. "Yes?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Can I ask you something?" I really hope my suspicions are wrong but I had to ask. "Of course ask me anything" he said smiling. I pushed away from him a little and looked at him. "What are you?" I whisper.

"What do you think?" he asks smirking. I looked at him biting my lip. He sighs. "Normally I don't tell beautiful girls that I am a vampire since they always run away from me" he smiles "but, seeing you just told me your boyfriend is a vamp well a different kind, the fairy kind, I thought I should tell you." I looked at him for a minute or two. I was processing what he said. "Oh I don't have a boyfriend anymore" I said clearing that up "He left me and what do you mean different kind of vampire? I thought there was only one kind?" I asked him.

**A/N: I had a hard time trying to end this chapter and its long =) I so happy. Sorry if I just left it hanging but, I wanted to post a chapter up today before I had to go to bed and also because I have so many followers. Anyways review and thank you to all =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks to all who followed and favorited and reviewed to my awesome story =D and just on a side note I was watching Glee while writing the rest of this story

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did but I don't own the amazing Damon or Sparkling Vampires they are beast and weird haha.

Chapter 4

BPOV

"Well, there are types that are like your ex boyfriend, Cold Ones, and mine are the original kind but there are two kinds of originals." he said shrugging his shoulders and hits the white ball hitting two stripe balls in the hole. "Oh, how is there two kind of originals?" I ask. "Well, there are the originals who were first made and we cant kill and then there are there vampires they made which includes me" he says smirking. "Your turn" he said coming near me. I bend down and hit the white ball missing the solid blue ball. I groan inwardly "Told ya, I can't play" I said putting my hands up.

Damon smiled at me and got closer to me. "Well you got to hit the ball just right" he said smirking. I smiled at him. "No, don't" I say giggling as he got closer to me trying to grab me. He chased me around the pool table with me laughing. "Got you" he said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me.

I start struggling out his arms but, for fun. I actually liked where I was standing. He might have seemed dangerous but, he was dangerously safe. Damon made me feel alive.

"Don't struggle you could never get far" he said whispering in my ear.

ElenaPOV

School had ended and I went to the grill going to wait for Stefan. He had said he wanted to talk to me. I walked in and looked at the pool table and saw Damon with some girl. I think that is Caroline's new step sister. The weird part was he was actually smiling and all happy like nothing bad had ever happened.

I had this weird feeling in my stomach watching him with some random girl who was actually having fun with him that didn't require either one of them to be drunk or in bed. I shook off the feeling and decided to text back Caroline who was wondering where her step sis was. I thought it was weird how she got hooked on this girl the first time she saw her. It was like Caroline already loved her.

What is with this girl? I mean already it is like Damon is wrapped around her finger. Yeah, wait until she finds out that both Caroline and Damon are both vampires. Ha she will get a kick out of that, I thought to myself.

DPOV

It was weird I felt like I should do anything for this girl. Well she seemed accident prone but, she knows how to have fun. I smiled and then decided to ask her about her ex. She looked so upset. "You don't have to tell me right now," I said wanting to hurt the son of a biscuit. She shook her head and sat down at the booth. "No, I should tell someone. I mean well, you are a vampire and you know my ex is, and I haven't told anyone" she gave a deep breath. I would be the only one who knew, well besides her ex. "He told me that he never wanted me or loved me. He left me in the woods and I never saw him again." she said wiping a few tears that were coming.

That bastard! I thought to myself. I know I could never leave a human girl in the woods alone and dump her there! It like complete murder. Although I do that anyhow with women but, I wouldn't leave them alone iin the woods that just stupid! I thought to myself.

"Oh" I said wiping a few extra tears that came down. I promise I would never hurt this girl like that fart did. It was weird how I just made a promise to myself for this girl. I barely knew but, she is like hypnotizing.

"Excuse me" I head Caroline say. I turned around and saw Blondie with her hands on her hips.

**A/N: Sorry it was short so how did it go? I was kind of in a rush to post this chapter since I have seen so many people are following and favoriting my story **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I am up at 1:46 A.M writing this chapter because I so awesome. Thanks to all who are reading my story, reviewing, and favoriting my story it makes me happy.

**Disclaimer: me- **I own every character in this story….

Damon- no you don't

Me- I wasn't finished!

Damon-Oh

Me- I own every character in this story except! Those who were made by L.J. Smith and ….. Stephanie Meyers

Damon- You almost forgot her name lol

Me- -glares-

Chapter 5

DPOV

"What do you want blondie?" I asked frustrated she came and interrupted my time with Bella. "I want to know what your doing with my sister" she demanded. I chuckle and stare at her. "I am doing the worst thing possible with her. Talking to her" I smirked as she rolled her eyes and glared hard at me.

CPOV

What on earth is he doing? I bet he trying to compel her to get in his bed. But why would Mom let… never mind I keep forgetting they are friends, so of course Mom trusts him. I glared at him then looked at Bella to see if she had any bite marks or anything. She looked fine. Unless of course Damon put vampire blood in her system so I couldn't see the bite mark.

I need a reason to get her away from him. I walked in to talk to Elena but she pointed at Damon talking to Bella and I had this weird feeling in my stomach. I mean yeah, all girls get a little jealous when their ex is with another girl. Wait, did I just prefer myself as jealous?

"Hello? Earth to Blondie? Are you there?" I heard Damon ask along with a giggle. I shook my head to clear my mind. "Um, yeah what did you ask?" I asked confused a little. "I asked what do you want? Me and Bella were busy chatting and stuff" he said. My head snapped up and glared hard at him. "What kind of stuff?" I asked getting mad.

How can he be with someone he just met? It is like he just crumbled and melt into her hands. Damon trusts no one but, the way he seems, he never really cares if anyone is talking unless it had something to do with his or Elena's life and maybe's Stefan's but still! In one day, he is talking to her like he had known her his whole life.

"Nothing, he was showing me around town. We just stopped to have a bite and play some pool" she said. "Oh, ok" I will have to keep an eye on her more. I left the Grill dragging Elena with me to go shopping.

***A week later (**A/n: I know many people hate authors note in the middle but, sorry it has only been one day in the story wanted time to quicken up)**

BPOV

I got used to living here in Mystic Falls. I never thought about Edward anymore, not since Damon and me hung out at the Grill last week. School was just as boring as ever glad I only had a few more months of it. I guess now I am sort of a loner at school, I really do not talk to anyone besides Kelly.

Kelly was a total opposite of me. She was an out-going girl, who was brave spoke her mind and not shy. However we do have some similarities though, we both hate shopping, and we are both loners. She only is because no one likes her because they think she is a freak because she is bi. Well, she likes more but still.

Also, Damon. He has came over and we talk for hours on end. He was also my friend. Caroline doesn't like him though. Clearly he used her. He told me how Caroline is a vampire well, he told me everyone he knew that were vampires. I thought when I left Forks I wouldn't have to deal with any of the supernatural but, here I am dealing with it.

Damon says that I am really his only friend and the only one he even cares for. He talks a lot about his feelings when he gets really drunk. I'm glad he cares for someone. I care for him too he has been here for me. I mean it does sound crazy that in only a week I have two best friends. Kelly has met Damon and she met him when he was drunnk. That was funny because he told his secret. After that day she has made fun of him about it. She claims us all as freaks who are not normal.

Anyways, with it being Saturday me, Kelly and Damon are going to the movies to see something. I have yet to figure what we are watching. My door swung open to a Kelly wearing black skinny jeans with a white shirt that had Invader Zim on it.

"Girl! Get dressed! We are going to go hang out somewhere far away from here!" she said finding me some random pants and top. I put the outfit on not paying attention to what she picked. "Whoa, I thought we were going to the movies?" I asked confused combing my hair. "Yeah, me too" she looked down then jumped on my bed, "But suddenly out of no where I got this idea that I wanted to get out of town!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, explain that to Damon when he comes to pick us up" I said. "Sure thing!" she grinned. I heard the doorbell ring "Be right back" I told Kelly. I walked to the door and open it to see…..

**A/N: So what you guys think? I know many people hate cliffhangers I do too haha. I just needed to posta chapter up soon and I getting tired so yep. Oh and for those who watch WWE like me hehe. Do you like Daniel Bryan? I don't never have never will. That jerk dumped AJ on live TV and used her! Grrr.. And what I find funny is he lost his championship in 18! 18 seconds! Anyways, Read, Review and all that good stuff =D **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This came from not getting enough sleep…lol

**Disclaimer: **me- See I do own someone here and my cliff hangers =D

Stefan- ?

Me- what?

Stefan- Nothing… just hurry and say you don't own me or the twilight characters already.. I still haven't came up in this story

Me- Wow cry baby much? Anyways Like Steffie said I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight characters

Chapter 6

BPOV

I walked to the door and open it to see some one I never thought I would see again, or find me. "Hello Bella, where is Edward? Are you not there pet anymore?" she asked. She looked the same her hair still looked like a ball of fire. "Do you not remember me Bella?" she said taking a step forward causing me to take a few steps back. "Victoria" I finally breathed out. I had to be dreaming how on earth did she find me? "Correct!" she said smiling.

"H-how did you.." I said trailing realizing how bad my situation was right now. I could die right here right now. "How did I find you? Oh it was pretty easy. I have some friends here who happened to have met you well sort of" she said. "Heck when she told me you were here, I had to know if Edward changed you. However I see he hasn't?" She looked around and crossed her arms "So, do tell me. Where is your little Eddie?" she asked.

I looked at her for a minute. Where is he? I had always thought about where he went and if he was happy. "I am waiting" she said. Then it hit me "Why haven't you killed already?" I asked. Yeah I was asking for it when I asked her but still. "Please, I want to have fun and I can't kill you just yet" she said smiling. "Why?" I asked. She was in front of me in a second and had me pinned against the wall with her hand around my neck the next second. "It's all part of the plan. Now quit asking questions" she said, "And there is your little friend coming up to the door" she said vanishing.

I fell to the floor breathing for air. "Bella?" Damon and Kelly say at the same time. Kelly ran down the stairs to me but, Damon was faster. "Are you ok? What happened?" Damon asked.

DPOV

I looked at Bella. She looked as if she saw something terrifying or even her own death. She looked at me so confused, shocked and scared. She only breathed one word "Victoria." Bella had told me and her weird friend Kelly about Victoria when we asked about the mark.

"What was she doing here?" I asked growling. "I don't know" she said looking me in the eyes. "What did she tell you?" Kelly asked. Bella looked down and looked somewhere else.

"So let's go see a movie like we planned" I said. She nodded. We all got in the car but I couldn't stop staring at Bella from the corner of my eye. She hadn't talked about the incident the whole ride.

We bought tickets to some movie I done forgot the name of it. All of us sat in the back with Bella in the middle, me on her right and Kelly on her left.

I guess in the middle of the movie I fell asleep because some one was poking me non stop. I woke up agitated surprised I didn't yell. I glared at Bella for disturbing my sleep. "Sorry" she mumbled. I leaned closer to her and whispered "Why did you wake me up?" She shrugged "You were making sounds" she said whispering looking at me. I smirked. "Bet you liked it too" I chuckled softly "No for real, what did you need Bele?" I asked her.

Her face was not far from mine's barely inches, I could hear her steady breathing pick up a little when she looked at me. "Um, nothing" she said shaking her head. I raised eyebrow and she grabbed me by my face and kissed me. I kept shaking for some reason, I didn't want to let go. It was weird.

I woke up with Kelly smacking me in the face. "What in the world?" I say grabbing her hand. "Sorry, you wouldn't wake up, the movies over. Can you please let go of my hand now" Kelly said pulling her arm free. Wait so I dreamed Bella kissing me? What? No, I love Elena. But, Elena loves me and my brother so does that mean I can like Bella too?

I felt someone put their hand on my face drawing me out of my thoughts and saw it was Bella. She looked concerned and I was just so confused.

The whole ride dropping Kelly off at her house was quiet no one spoke. I wonder what I missed. I stopped the car in front of Bella's house. "Damon?" she breathed. "Yeah?" I said looking at her. "Don't leave" she said wanting to start crying. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I don't want to be here alone please Damon" she said tears streaming slowly down her face. I wiped a tear off her face with my thumb. It was weird but it felt right.

"You won't be alone, you have your Dad and Liz and Blondie" I said putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. She shook her head "I am Damon, no one talks to me it is like I am invisible." she said pleading me to stay. I groaned internally "I can't just stay here or in your room, Liz would be mad and so would your Dad" I said running a hand through my hair. "But Damon, after Victoria came… please" she said pleading.

Come on Damon! She is your best friend. Let her stay your place then. I thought to myself. "Ok" I breathed leaning my head back on he head rest "but, we staying at my house" I said. She smiled and leaned over the seat to hug me. "Thank you" she breathed. "I'll be back" she said running out the car and in the house.

I started to wonder what happened with Victoria and Bella. Victoria must have said or done something to make Bella get all nervous and scared. I heard my car door open and turned to see Bella getting in the car. "Ready?" I asked. For some reason I was actually getting nervous around her and Damon Salvatore never gets nervous.

I drove in silence to my house. "Wow, Damon. You and Stefan live here all alone?" she asked following me. I turned to look at her. "Along with anyone we bring" I say smiling.

**A/N: It was so hard to end this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the two chapters I posted today =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **ok so, I would like to thank Lilithcase39girl who gave me a very very good idea hehe.

**Disclaimer: **Damon- Say it

Me- Do I have to?

Damon- Yes,

Me- But they already know I don't own Twilight or vampire diaries

Damon- *smiles* I know and they know you own your made up characters and some of the plot

Me- Yeah….

BPOV

Damon smiled and walked behind me to shut the door. He grabbed my shoulders and led me to what looked like the living room. "So, tell me" I said. "Tell you what?" he said pouring himself a glass of scotch. "Last week you said you would tell me more about Katherine and Elena and your brother" He raised his eyebrow. "I don't remember telling you that. Anyways what happened this morning with Victoria?" he said. I knew that question was coming up. I mean why else was I even here?

"Not telling until you tell me more about your life" I said. He shook his head and laughed, "Nope," he said popping the 'p' "You can't make me tell you about my life, you cant just barge in here and demand that. You in my house so you tell me what happened with Victoria first." he said.

I couldn't find anything to tell him so I didn't have to but I told him what happened. He growled. I got up and went over to him. "It's ok, if she wanted to kill me I think she might have wanted to" I said. "Yeah, but I think she is working with Katherine" he said not calming down. I turned him so he was facing me and put my hands on his face. "Now you haven't told me much about this girl but," I started to move my hands to play with his hair in his face, "but Victoria might be working with her, so maybe Katherine has some plan. Everyone has a plan no matter what." He smirked and put his cup down and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know what Katherine's plan's are like and someone is always dies in them" he said and put his hand under my chin to look dead in his eyes. "And I don't want you to die. You are all I got, you're the only one who actually likes me." I sighed and caressed his cheek "You have a brother who loves you even if you don't know it but, he does. Secondly, I want to know more about this Katherine chick and your young life when you were human" I said smiling

DPOV

I chuckled and carried her bridle style to my room and laid her on my bed. I laid next to her crossing my hands behind my back. "Ok, well Katherine, she fell for my brother and I was her like second guy" I started. "No, start from the beginning!" she demanded giggling and laying her head on her arms which she had crossed.

I shook my head. "There really aint much to say. After my mom died when she was giving birth to Stefan, my dad started to drink a lot for a while. For that short year I was the hero, anytime my dad wanted to beat Stefan, I would intervene so he would hit me instead of him. Over the years my dad sobers up and Stefan is his favorite. I am a disgrace to the family name because I slept with many women. So I joined the army the Confederates side of course to make my dad more proud of me" I smirked.

"So your telling me you had slaves?" she said curiosity in her voice. I nod "Yeah, anyways I meet Katherine she broke my heart saying she loved me when she really just loved my brother. He always gets the girl he now has Elena who is Katherine's doppelganger" I groan. She rolls on top of me and smiles. "They are not worth it. You deserve better, way better. You need someone who knows you are the one and only" she said

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Yeah, and you need someone who loves you and cares for you no matter what" "What are you trying to imply here Mr. Salvatore?" she said with wide eyes. She looked at me turning her head to the side. I rolled us over so I was on top of her. It's weird. I wanted this girl for her blood in the beginning but, now, I just want her like, no one in the world matters but me and her. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

BPOV

I didn't know what he was doing but, he leaned down and kissed me. I immediately kissed back as if it was a reaction. I didn't expect him to ever kiss me, but here he was kissing me. At first, I was thinking this is illegal, but I remembered I am 18 but I still in high school. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Something just told me to continue kissing him.

However, I felt that I was meant to be with Damon, but there was this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and it didn't go away….

**A/N: Sorry for long update. I know readers hate that since I try and not be that kind of person. I wanted to update once a week, but then it would be like writing an essay for my ELA teacher well when I think about it she makes us write essays, but we never turn them in. She doesn't pick up most of my essays when I think about it…. **

**Damon- OKAAAAYYYY! Anyways, she sorry **

**Me- -_-**

**Damon- Review please they make me and her happy ;D**

**Me- Oh, and don't be afraid to give me ideas you might want in the story hehehe.**

**Damon- And thanks to all those 50 reviews! I feel so loved =P**

**Me- You mean me?**

**Damon- That what I said =P**

**Me- -_-**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Long time no see

**Disclaimer: **

Me- Heyy

Stefan- When am I being in here?Me- Idk I don't own you or your life you choose to stay in L.J. smith's books instead of mine

Stefan- -_-

Me- don't make that face but I don't own you or damon or twilight so yeah deal with it

Chapter 7

BPOV

I woke up in Damon's arms. Last night he kissed me and that is all I remembered. It was weird though, because I immediately had a weird feeling.

DPOV

I looked at Bella who was laying in my arms asleep. I didn't know why I kissed her but I don't care it felt nice and right. I felt her move and look at me, she looked kind of confused and uncertain then she smiled. I smiled back at her "Well, good morning" I said pushing her hair behind her ear. "Morning" she said getting up and stretching.

I grabbed her and pulled her on my lap. "Where do you think your going?" I whispered in her ear. She got all red and turned to me. "I don't know but I don't want to be in bed all day" she said smiling and trying to get out of my grasp. I picked her up and took her down the stairs not thinking if my brother was home or Elena.

"Damon" Bella gasped from laughing. "What?" I said raising my eyebrow. "Put me down" she said. "Hm, no" I told her walking her to the kitchen where Stefan and Elena happened to be. "Damon!" Elena said quite loudly. "What?" I said in an annoyed voice. "Did you really…" she started. "Gosh, can't I be trusted? I mean seriously I didn't even bite her" I said annoyed.

I put Bella down and she kinda just stayed really close to me. "Do you want a poptart Bella?" I asked her going through the cabinets. "Sure" she said so softly only I heard it. Elena kept giving me stares like knives could come straight out her eyes. I busted out laughing when I gave Bella her pop tart because of that thought.

Bella raised her eyebrow at me and was so confused at why I was laughing. I shook my head "I'll tell you later" I said still chuckling.

ElPOV

What on Earth was Damon doing with Caroline's step-sister? Why was she even here? How does she even know Damon? She hardly ever talks in school except for when she is talking to her weird friend, what is her name again, Katie? No, I think it is Kelly, whatever her name is. So why would she even talk to Damon a hot Bad boy type?

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I am blocked my whole mind is lol. Anyways I am thinking about making a supernatural ff. Where Dean falls for Castiel's neice, daughter or sister I don't know which. But I don't know how to start it. **

**Stefan- YES!**

**What?**

**Stefan- I was in the chapter**

**Damon- As she was saying before being rudely interrupted by Steffie, was thanks for reading and for all the reviews and followers and favoriters and check out her other FF she made only has two chapters at the moment but hey she thought it would be funny to write. =D**

**THANKS AND GOODBYE! =D I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER PROMISE =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **So I am starting my third week of school and I had a writers block on this story. I still do but I have so many people following and favoriting so I am trying.

**Disclaimer**-

Damon- Man that sucks

Why?

Damon- Because you wont update as much!

…

Damon- What?

You are whining.

Damon- *glares*

ANYWAYS! I don't own the twilight saga or vampire diaries, or an ipod or iPad or my bus stop or…

Damon- OK we get it! You don't own anything!

Chapter 9

Edward POV

"Alice is this even a good idea?" I ask her rubbing my head. "Yes Edward, Mystic Falls is a good place so stop worrying" I didn't know what she was thinking for the fact she kept trying to block her mind from me.

BPOV

"So Damon, are we going to stay in your room all day?" I asked. He smirked. "Well, unless you want to leave in the clothes you wore yesterday" I pushed him and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. I turned in his arms so I was looking at him.

"I have this feeling Damon" I said. "What is this feeling?" he asked. "I-I don't know I just feel like there is something bad that is going to happen" I said. I wasn't lying I normally get this feeling when something bad is gonna happen. He kissed my forehead. "It will be ok" he said combing my hair down. "Lets get you some clothes." he said.

(Sorry I didn't know what else but! It aint over =P)

The week went by fast. Me and Damon were now inseparable but I still had that feeling and it wouldn't go away. But today as Damon was dropping me off at school I saw _them_. He promised he would say out of my life this doesn't make sense why is he here? Tears started to drip my face. I couldn't go in school not with Edward here. "Bella?" Damon says. "What's wrong?" I couldn't tell Damon, I don't want him to hurt because I still cry over this stuff, I like Damon, a lot. I shake my head. "No, tell me." he said turning me to look at him. "Edward." that was all I had to say for Damon to look out and see him.

"What is that bastard doing here?" he asked frustrated. "That's what I want to know" I said wiping my tears away. This is stupid I shouldn't be crying for him. But the memory of him saying he didn't want me was still implanted in my mind. Damon pushes my hair out of my face and behind my ears "Do you want to come today?" he asked me. I know I cant hide from him no matter what might as well face it today. "It wont help change the fact that he is here Damon." I said.

He looked kind of hesitant to let me leave the car. "Ok, but if anything happens go to Alaric and I wont be far" he said. "Ok Damon" I said kissing his lips. "Wait" he said before I could get out the car. He walked all the way around and opened the door for me. "I might as well walk you in, I need to talk to Alaric." he said helping me out. After he shut the door he made out with me in front of everyone. It wouldn't be the first time. He has done this for the past few days. As he pulled away I couldn't help but blush.

"I love it when you blush" he said making me blush harder as I hit him in the stomach. "Come on, lets go to Alaric" I said grabbing his hand. "Yes m'am" I rolled my eyes. "Please quit saying that, you make me feel old" I said. Damon wraps his arm around my waist as we passed Edward. "Yeah, but you like an old gentleman" he whispered in my ear.

I couldn't help but look over at Edward. I swore I saw hatred, and sadness in his eyes.

EdwardPOV

I saw her walk with another guy. She looked happy with him, I was hurt. I turned to look at Alice. I don't even know why she wanted to come here. She just said I would be happy. I don't know how I could be happy the girl I love is with another guy. I hated how this guy could just have her and take her away from me. But you are the one who just left her. I argued to myself. I took her away from myself but, I want her back if she even wants me. Hopefully she does. I love her and I would do anything for her as long as she happy.

**A/N: SO what did yall think? I know not a normal Edward, he is still loving and wants her back but he wants her happy. How sweet… bleh Don't worry just because he seems bipolar about this love relationship with Damon and Bella there will still be tons of drama =D**

**Damon- Hey I have a question**

**What?**

**Damon- Is this what you imagine for the guys in school?**

…**. Leave me alone Damon. That hurt.**

**Damon- I sorry what would make you feel better?**

**Hmmm.. REVIEWS, I love those ha-ha**

**Damon- Ok, if you want this girl happy and to write another chapter please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Ok SO I'm BACK! With A Ignoramus Headache. Bleh, Here Is The Next Chapter =D

Chapter 10

Bella POV

Me and Damon walked inside together to Alaric's classroom. Damon, of course, told Alaric about Edward and told Alaric to watch him so nothing bad happened to me and yadda yadda, yadda. Man, I like Damon a lot but he can be a little crazy protective.

After Damon gave me a kiss goodbye and I saw him leave school grounds I walked to my locker. Kelly walked over to me. "Hey Bel, are you ok?" She asked me. I nodded. It was quiet for a while I mean like Kelly was one of the people I can walk around with and not talk at all. We walked to our first block which was English Lit. as soon as we walked in, there he was. I had to stop myself from screaming. I mean for real no he can't have one of my classes and then I prayed he didn't have all of them with me.

As the day went by turns out I only had 1st which was Lit., 3rd art, and 5th Math with Edward. However I did wind up having Alice in all my classes but 1st block. Which was a disaster because she kept trying to talk to me. I mean what are you supposed to say to someone who left you without any warning or goodbye's or talking while they were gone.

I thought well maybe now, since school is over that hey I don't have to worry about them. I was wrong.

Damon dropped me off at my place since it was probably best for me to go home. I hear Liz talking about Mystic Falls and such in the living room and I walked in to tell her hi and such and to go to the kitchen to grab a snack. But as I walked in, I saw all of them. What on Earth were the Cullens doing here? So I did my bet to pretend they weren't there and walked into the kitchen quickly and grabbed me a poptart and a bottle of water and headed straight upstairs.

But as I was about to climb the stairs Liz called me. I turned back around and walked back in the living room to see what she needed. "Bella, these are the Cullens" she said smiling. "I know" I mumbled. See Liz doesn't normally hear me talk much since I am still shy so, she was a little surprised I even answered her. "Oh you do?" she asked questioningly. I nodded and asked her if I may go do my homework before she tried to ask me anything more. She nodded, "Oh and Bella, your father won't be home for a few weeks because he has training" "Yes ma'm" I said and ran up the stairs before she could stop me.

I sat on my bed for a minute trying to think of what to do. I couldn't stay up here all night I had to eat dinner and then I remembered Damon was coming back to the house because Liz wanted him to have dinner with us and for a meeting. I smiled and thought this won't be hard and knowing Liz she will invite them over for dinner and such. I smiled and blasted my music in my ears and fell asleep.

A couple hours later I wake up to someone rubbing my back and pulling my headphones out. I looked to see who it was. "Morning sleepy head" I smiled and got on top of him. "Hey Damon." He smiled and kissed me. "So what is the bastard doing here?" he asked. I looked at the time its has been two hours since I fell asleep.

"Honestly I have no clue, how long ago did you come?" I asked him. "Hm, a few minutes ago" he smiled. "However when I saw him I wanted to beat him up he has no reason here." Damon said. "You do know he can hear you?" "Do I look like I care that the bastard can hear me? No, he hurt you and he has no reason coming here." he said and he held me close to him.

EdPOV

I couldn't help but listen to what this guy Damon said. It was true though I did leave her and probably hurt her so I didn't need to be here to hurt Bella even more. But I won't give up on the girl I love.

**A/N: So What Did You Guys Think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey long time no see eh? I am sorry for the long update my computer is dumb and it wont type the letters a, s, and w, so at this moment I am using someone else's computer but hopefully by next month you will get better updates because Santa might get me a new computer so I can update =D Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter that I worked on as fast as I could today.**

Chapter 11

POV (no one's)

Edward sat on the couch in real concentrated thought with the rest of his siblings listening to Sheirff Forbes. He had no idea what she was saying because he was more interested what was happening upstairs.

He asked what they were doing here and Carlisle answered saying they wanted a new start and had no idea about what happened with Edward and Bella. But we all know Carlisle lied he knew what happened and was devasted about it and it hurt for him to see her with another boy who was practically a man.

All the Cullens were hurt to see her with another boy. They loved her but they knew what happened and what was done. They did not want to hurt her anymore then they already had.

Bella came down the stairs and told Sheriff Forbes her and Damon were going out. Not too long did all the Cullens leave her house.

"Alice! Do you not see? This was and is a bad idea of us living here! We are hurting Bella and that is what I am trying to do!" Edward yelled at his sister in frustration as they got to their house which was like a mansion. "You know what Edward, shut up! Did you see the pain it caused Bella of our leave? NO! I did and you made us leave thinking it was best for her when it wasn't! I'm tired of not being able to get to be with my best friend and sister." Alice yelled at him.

"You think what you want Edward but I am going to fix what you did with my baby sister because I ain't losing her because of a dumb mistake you made with her." and with that Emmett left to go talk to Bella.

BellaPOV

"I know what keep your mind off them" Damon said in a sexy voice. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked into the Grill. "And what is that?" I asked turning in his arms. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine when I felt another pair of solid cold arms wrap around me and pull me away.

"Ahh Bells I missed you sooo much! I am so sorry. Dont be mad at me please!" I knew that voice anywhere. It was Emmett so much for him I could not breathe. "Emmett...need... air..." I tried to say. "Oh yeah" he said like he just remember I was human. He let go and I started coughing to breath. "Are you an idiot you could have killed her!" Damon yelled putting an arm around me to help me breath.

"It's fine Damon," I said getting my breathing to normal. I looked toward Emmett and couldn't help but smile at him. Even though I had been mad and sad and all that at them for leaving I don't think I could ever be mad at Emmett because of the fact he is such a big teddy and of course Rosalie who never seemed to like me. I gave him that because I wouldn't want him to leave his true love because of something his brother did.

"Bella you don't know how sorry I am, I am sorry for having hurted you. If I had known why we left or that it hurted you I would have never left and I don't think the others would have either" Emmett said saying sorry so much. How could I be mad at him or any of them because of a mistake or what Edward did.

"Wait, so you are telling me Edward never told you what he said to me and how he left me in the middle of the woods?" I said clarifying what he just said.

Emmett looked at me like he just saw a pig fly. "Did he really? But he said you needed space away from the supernatural and didn't want to be put into trouble and death?" Emmett said. "Did he say that to all of you?" He nodded.

_Really Edward? Lie to your family_ I thought to myself.

DamonPOV

Is she really believing what this 'Cold One' is saying? He left her! Is she crazy? But I guess that is what makes her special she has such a caring heart. Ah my Bella needs to toughen up her heart for it breaks to easily.

I pulled her close to me and held her in my arms. I am not going to lose her. What if this guy is doing that? Trying to take my Bella away from me. Does he know she is not fully over the Bastard? I can't lose her she is all I have. She is the only one who cares about me and the only one (Besides my brother) that I really care about. If I lost her I don't know what I would do.

**A/N: So yeah, I had no idea why Emmett but I guess because everyone loves Emmett you gotta let Bella forgive him first because of the fact he is like her older brother. So please leave me a review they make me happy and make me feel bad about how much I haven't updated and will let me work on the next chapter so they will be longer.**

**Review,subscribe and all that good stuff =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- hey guys so yeah I needed a break from studying for my finals and I just wanted to update the story as an early Christmas gift =D**

**Chapter 12**

UnknownPOV

Why is this big bafoon(A/N: IDK don't ask) ruining my plans?! Ugh I could have gotten Katherine to lure Bella away and we can have her! Ugh! Somehow I need this big cold one out of the picture. I don't understand this girl she is too forgiving.

Hmmm, maybe…..

BellaPOV

Somehow my night out with Damon turned to be a surprise for me and I was stuck with Emmett. Don't get me wrong I love Emmett he is the toughest, yet sweetest boy there is but, I was being struck with too much drama that I am getting a headache from this.

I had a feeling Damon was not mentally here. Which made me worried that something was going on. My feeling that I had a week or so ago was coming back more stronger yet, I don't know why.

POV

As Emmett and Bella were having a good old fashion conversation, and Damon was not paying any attention. They were gonna get a shock in their lives. As those they trusted turn on them and possibly want to kill them. They sat there unknowing that the next couple of days will be crazy, and needing a lot of trust.

**A/N- DUN DUN DUN DUN! So who could be the unknown POV? And why all of a sudden I am being 3****rd**** person..I don't know! Lol hoped you guys liked it, I know it's short but, hey I wanted an update. So yeah the last paragraph may have been a spoiler, I don't know. Keep reading, reviewing and subscribing to know what happens…**

**From here to there, from there to here funny things are everywhere ~Dr. Suess**


End file.
